


Hooky

by talefeathers



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Brotherly Love, Brothers, Character Study, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Playing Hooky, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: On a slow night, Dick and Tim decide to skip out on patrol.





	Hooky

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "swim" for any fandom

Dick told Tim later to never, ever, ever, ever tell Bruce what they had done that night, as if they weren’t both fully aware that if Bruce really wanted to know what they had been up to on June 27, 2013 between the hours of 1 and 3 o’clock in the morning, he would find out. Still, neither of them ever uttered a word about it, and neither of them was ever punished for it, either.

It had been a slow night. Bruce had been out of town on Wayne Enterprises business, and he had left Gotham in the capable hands of Nightwing and Robin. With only a couple of minor busts and quite a lot of sitting and waiting in between, however, both young heroes were deep in the doldrums.

Around 12:45, Dick had suggested “calling it early.”

That was not a thing Tim had ever considered an option in all his time with Batman. In fact, he was pretty sure that in Bruce’s book it wasn’t one.

“We should at least stay out until, like, two. Just to be on the safe side,” Tim said.

“Come on, I’ve never seen it this dead,” Dick said. “We gotta take advantage of this while we can. And it’s not like Batman’s here to stop us.”

Tim rolled the proposal around in his mind a little bit.

“If we do cut out early,” he said slowly. “What did you have in mind? Just going home? And to bed?”

Dick looked scandalized.

“Do you know me at all?” he asked. “No, I have a better idea.”

Dick took off then, and Tim followed, only a touch apprehensive about what sort of shenanigans they were about to get up to. The apprehension swelled when he saw that they were headed for Gotham Academy.

“Di – Nightwing, what are we doing?”

Dick turned just long enough to flash the younger boy a smile.

“Going swimming,” he said. “There’s a skylight over the pool we can get in.”

“I’d love to, but I left my swim trunks at home,” Tim said.

“Grow up, Timothy,” Dick said, casting him a withering look. “It’s called skinny-dipping.”

“That is an awful idea,” Tim laughed. “Last one in’s a rotten egg.”


End file.
